descançe em paz meu amor
by Kaola Kinomoto
Summary: o ultimo encontro entre duas pessoas que se amam. Você sabe o que pode acontecer!Aoi x Uruha Yaoi Lemon baseada na banda The GazettE


**ONE-SHOT**

**Titulo: **Descanse em paz meu amor

**Autora: **Kaola

**Idéia: **The GazettE

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Gênero: **Yaoi Lemon

N/A: O titulo dessa fic foi escrito ñ em forma de plagio é que tipo eu li o livro adorei o titulo e agora estou usando em homenagem ao Pedro Bandeira. Eu acho que muitas pessoas o conhecem. Então é isso espero que gostem gastei boa parte da minha mente pervertida para isso. Leiam e me deixem feliz me elogiando. Alias é a minha primeira Lemon então ñ reclamem muito se ñ ficou tão legal. NÃO SEJAM MÁS COMIGO FLW!!!!!! Deixem muitas reviews

Caminhava por um jardim, não sabia por que caminhava, mas simplesmente caminhava, ia de encontro a uma casa, um casebre na verdade, de madeira, parecia abandonado. Sem saber por que, ao chegar a pequena porta, girou a maçaneta com vontade e abriu-a até revelar a verdadeira razão de estar naquele lugar. Sentado em um sofá encontrava-se um Aoi que, com um sorriso malicioso, o esperava naquele lugar. O loiro que agora se livrava de sua amnésia, lembrou do encontro que havia marcado com o moreno. O lugar era muito isolado e se houvesse barulhos tinha certeza de que ninguém iria ouvir. Do nada ele ouve sua própria voz formando as seguintes palavras:

"Uhhhhh!!! Você lembrou de arrumar o lugar só hoje?".

Quando disse isso olhou em volta e começou a lembrar de como era o lugar dias atraz, era sujo e muito bagunçado, aquelas paredes que anterior mente ouviam e observavam atentamente cenas do amor absoluto entre aquelas duas pessoas, que agora olhavam-se maliciosamente, apreciando cada parte de seus corpos. O olhar do moreno parou nas coxas irresistíveis de Uruha, e o olhar do loiro se concentrou na boca carnuda que continha aquele sorrisinho faminto pela suas coxas. Como em resposta a pequena observação anterior do loiro, Aoi disse:

"Ah Uru-chan! Quem não gosta de um pouco de conforto?".

"Você está certo".Respondeu o loiro com a excitação de seu corpo aumentando. Ele adentrou a casa em passos largos, enquanto o Shiroyama levantava-se do pequeno sofá, Uruha foi de encontro ao moreno que quando encontraram seus corpos o segurou pela base da cintura, pela cabeça e fez o loiro chegar mais perto, ainda mais (se isso fosse possível) quando o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior do outro recebendo em troca um beijo fulminante, cheio de malicia e paixão, um beijo faminto, que fez o loiro sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ao tocar o pequeno piercing na boca outro. Ao perceber a brecha deixada pelo loiro, Aoi aproveitou para adentrar a boca do mais novo com sua língua, usando-a para explorar todos os cantos daquela boca já tão bem conhecida, o que levou Uruha a fazer o que fez a seguir.

Sem perceber quebrou o beijo e com isso recebeu uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da orelha, mas para a surpresa de Aoi, Uruha abriu e retirou seu cinto e quase ao mesmo tempo baixou as calças e a roupa intima do moreno e começou a tocar com a ponta dos dedos o membro ereto do mesmo. Desta vez quem sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha foi Aoi, a sensação do toque quente de Uruha foi o céu, deu um gemido de prazer que só fez Uruha sorrir mais do que já sorria. Aoi segurou Uruha mais forte e beijou-o novamente dessa vez com os olhos brilhando de desejo. Aoi que desta vez quebrara o beijo, passou a dar mordidas e lambidas em toda extensão do pescoço do loiro (enquanto este gemia com o prazer dessas mordidas). Nesse tempo Aoi empurrou Uruha em direção a um pequeno quarto onde existia uma antiga cama. Ao invés de por Uruha na cama com ele imaginava, Aoi simplesmente o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima e disse quase ao mesmo tempo em que arrancava a bermuda de Uruha:

"Hora da vingança meu amor".

"Nani?". Perguntou Uruha sem entender nada.

"Olhe e aprenda, cara criança". Disse o moreno em tom de gozação.

Quando disse isso Aoi apertou o sexo de Uruha, antes esquecido dentro de sua bermuda, deixando-o agora completamente ereto, que o fez gemer com um prazer absoluto, inclinando sua cabeça para traz e escorando-a de olhos fechados na parede. Enquanto Aoi acariciava o outro, dava também chupões em seu pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas arroxeadas e arrancando mais gemidos do loiro.

Quando Aoi agaixou-se na altura do baixo ventre do outro guitarrista, a única ciosa que Uruha fez fio olhar para baixo ao sentir aquelas mãos que agora acariciavam suas coxas despidas e que segundos depois seguravam novamente seu sexo, fazendo Uruha gemer baixinho. Então Uruha sentiu a língua quente e úmida de Aoi, que deslizava por toda extensão de seu sexo esposto. Aoi colocou (sem a permissão do outro) todo o membro do guitarrista na boca, o que gerou isso:

"A... Ahhhhhh!!!!! A...Aoi!!!". Um grito de Uruha já muito ofegante e excitado.

"A...Aoi!!! Que...que vingança maravilhosa!!!!!". Disse Uruha com muita dificuldade e um grande sorriso no rosto, que só deixou Aoi com mais vontade. Aoi chupava, lambia e fazia movimentos contínuos com a língua por toda extensão do outro. Quando o loiro começara a se sentir próximo ao ápice sentiu um frio no fundo do estomago e sabia que daquele jeito não duraria muito mais tempo, Aoi também sabia disso, por isso retirou o outro da boca, mas recebeu me troca um gemido de desgosto por deixar o loiro num mix de prazer e desejo.

Uruha não sabia como Aoi conseguia deixa-lo tão excitado, proesa que em toda sua vida só Aoi conseguira realizar.

Enquanto pensava sentiu Aoi se levantando e ouviu-o dizer ao pé de seu ouvido:

"Eu te deixo muito excitado não é Uru-chan? E alias hoje eu não vou brigar com você por gritar tão alto, beleza?". Enquanto Aoi proferia essas palavras Uruha tentava ritmar sua respiração e acabou dizendo ao moreno:

"Por que você não para de falar bobagem, e começa logo com o que tô a horas esperando?".

Com uma ordem dessas o mais velho não pode fazer mais nada, ele iria com certeza obedecer, mas antes falou:

"Gomen nasai, eu não sabia que sê tava tão desesperado".

"Cala boca!". Disse o mais novo, enquanto Aoi o agarrava pela cintura e o jogava na cama.

Quando fez isso o Shiroyama aproveitou para tirar sua camisa que agora já estava grudando em seu corpo por causa do suor.

Uruha que agora também já estava totalmente despido disse:

"Estou aqui e sou todo seu, ta esperando o que?".

Com essa frase insinuante Aoi subiu na cama e deitou-se sobre Uruha, voltando a mordiscar o pescoço do loiro. Uruha segurou a cabeça do outro com as duas mãos e o beijou com toda vontade, quando ouviu:

"Me avise se eu te machucar".

Aoi procurou um sinal para saber se Uruha estava pronto. Derrepente ouviu:

"Não se preocupe, eu sou bem fortinho". Falou o loiro voltando a beijar o mais velho. Nisso sem que antes pudesse dizer alguma coisa (não que ele quisesse), sentiu o membro do outro começar a penetrar a sua entrada. Primeiro gemeu um pouco alto de dor, deixando Aoi preocupado, quando pensava em se retirar de dentro do loiro, este leu seus pensamentos, o beijou e só disse ofegante, implorando:

"A...Aoi...por...por favor...n...não pare!!!".

Mesmo receoso Aoi continuou, olhando atentamente a expressão do loiro, que de dor em pouco tempo virou de prazer, fazendo o moreno relaxar, aos poucos começou o movimento vai vem, primeiro devagar com movimentos curtos, depois aumentando a força e a velocidade das estocadas, em movimentos mais fundos, arrancando de Uruha gritos de prazer como esse:

"A...AHH...AHHHH...A...Aoi!!!!!!!!!!".

"N...Não...Pa...Pare!!!!!!!!!!" Implorava Uruha, se deliciando com todos os movimentos que o outro guitarrista fazia dentro de si. Quando Aoi sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximando, ele levou a mão que estava agarrada na cintura do loiro até o membro do mesmo, masturbando-o com movimentos, sincronizados com as estocadas que dava dentro do loiro.

Uruha e Aoi chegaram ao ápice ao mesmo tempo, com Uruha despejando seu orgasmo na mão do moreno e Aoi liberando o seu dentro do mais novo.

Enquanto tentavam fazer suas respirações voltarem ao normal, Aoi retirou-se de dentro do loiro, caindo deitado ao lado deste. Os dois estavam agora muito cansados.

Aoi puxou Uruha para um beijo que não durou, Uruha interrompeu e disse:

"Yuu-chan você realmente sabe o que faz, não é!?!"

"Realmente, eu estava precisando". Respondeu rindo um pouco.

Quando suas respirações já estavam normais, Uruha levantou e pegou o lençol, cobrindo-os até a altura do peito, quando deitou novamente Aoi o puxou para mais perto e fez o loiro apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Ele logo percebeu que Uruha estava quase pegando no sono e disse murmurando de um jeito quase inaldivel:

"Descanse em paz meu amor!".

Logo este também tentava dormir, pois sabia que essa seria a ultima vez que se veriam e logo voltaria a sua vida triste de antigamente.

FIM


End file.
